Recuerdame
by LoveRoseStar13
Summary: -Jamas te olvidare. Te lo prometo.- Esa promesa, que poco despues quedo olvidada, debido a un accidente. Dijiste, "lo prometo". ¿Donde quedo esa promesa?.- Amy Rose.
1. Chapter 1

- Y estaba pensando en que vayamos hoy al centro comercial, dicen que hoy es oferta de vestidos, de los mas bonitos Sonic.- Hablaba una ardilla, de pelaje cafe y ojos azules, caminando a la par junto con un erizo de ojos verdes y espinas azules. Llamado Sonic. Quien solo estaba distraido, mirando a una eriza rosada de ojos verdes- jade. Que se encontraba sentada en la banqueta de la escuela, platicanco con un erizo negro de franjas rojas, llamado Shadow.- Sonic? Me estas escuchando?

- Si. Si estoy escuchando Sally.

- Bueno, entonces si puedes ir?

- Ir? Adonde?

- Al centro comercial! Hoy habra ofertas de vestidos, y quiero que pases por mi a las 3:30

- Si. Esta bien. Yo paso por ti.

- Gracias Sonikku. Eres el mejor NOVIO del mundo.- Hablo resaltando la palabra novio, mientras que pasaba al lado de aquella erisa rosada.

_Genial, no? Que una promesa, se rompa como si nada. Ese erizo azul, es mi ex-novio. Sonic. No le tengo rencor ni nada, pero... que bonito, no? Tener una hermosa relacion donde el te trataba como una reina, se preocupaba por ti a toda hora, te llenaba el celular de puros mensajes de amor hechos por el, que te sacaba a pasear a todos lados, y se comportaba todo un caballero, que toda mujer quiere. Pero que de pronto, todo eso quede atras, en el olvido, en el adios. De un dia para otro, como si esa relacion tan grande, se esfumase y no vuelva otra vez. Mi nombre es Amy Rose, la ex-novia de Sonic. Las promesas con el paso del tiempo se rompen, y te dejan desolada, con un corazon destrozado. Esa promesa, aquella promesa, quedo en el olvido. Acompañada de unas cuantas telarañas. Aun recuerdo como paso todo._

***FLASH BLACK***

- Y tu, eres la eriza mas linda, la cosa mas hermosa de mi mundo.- Hablaba Sonic. Entregandole una flor en la cabeza de Amy.

- Je, claro que no. Tu sabes que no lo soy.

- Lo eres, Amy.

- Je...- Le dedica una suave sonrisa a Sonic, para luego empezar a darle lentamente la espalda.

- Te pasa algo?

- No. No pasa nada.

- Vamos, Amy. Algo te preocupa, estas un poco rara hoy.

- No. No importa.

- Claro que importa. Dime que pasa. Soy tu novio, y se supone que todo lo tuyo me debe de importar. Vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y contarme lo que te pasa. No me gusta que estes asi.

- Es que... Tu. Tarde o temprano me dejaras en el olvido y me haras a un lado.

- Dejarte? Amy, de donde sacas eso?

- Se que pasara. Recuerda que nada es para siempre.

- Pero lo nuestro no. Esto si tiene para siempre.

- No es cierto. Tarde o temprano me olvidaras.

- Amy, no es cierto. Nunca te olvidare. Te lo prometo.

- Enserio?

- Si. Prometo jamas dejarte en el olvido. Nunca.

- Sonic...etto...yo...- Es interrumpida por un abrazo inesperado del erizo.

Todo habia quedado. Amy estaba 100% segura de que Sonic jamas la dejaria, pero si no fuera por algo inesperado. Despues de dos semanas, de aquella promesa. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que llego ese dia. Que hizo cambiar todo su mundo.

- Que pasa aqui? Por que todo el mundo esta tapando la entrada?

- Amy... Sonic...- Hablo una conejita pequeña hacia Amy, quien estaba extraña por todo lo que estaba pasando. No paso dos segundos, para que Amy se dirigiera con prisa hacia la entrada de la escuela, quitando a todos los alumnos y haciendolos a un lado. Hasta llegar a estar en frente. Viendo a su novio, tirado, con una hemorragia que parecia que no iba a parar muy pronto. Tenia graves heridas por su cuerpo.

-SOOONIIIIC!

- Tranquilicese Amy. Acabamos de llamar a una ambulancia. En unos minutos llegara. No te preocupes.- Le hablo su director. Un cocodrilo, de alta estatura de nombre Vector.

- Yo... puedo irme con el? Porfavor.

- Si. Pero luego pides los apuntes.

- Claro.

Y como se habia dicho, la ambulancia llego unos cuantos minutos mas tarde. Llevandose a Amy y a Sonic, directo al hospital. Amy, agarro las manos de Sonic, sin querer soltarlas, se sentia demasiado triste por todo esto. Pero solto sus manos, por un momento, para dirigirlas hacia su blusa del uniforme, y abrirlo un poco y dejar ver su collar. Un collar de forma de corazon, con una fotografia pequeña de ellos dos, en Paris, y con una frase: "Mi corazon siempre tuyo, Amy Rose". Lo apreto con fuerza, mientras que sus lagrimas empezaban a descender de sus ojos brillosos. Llegaron al hospital, donde rapidamente empezaron a atender a Sonic, tomandole radiografias. Despues de dos horas, el doctor salio donde se encontraba Sonic.

- Esta bien Sonic?

- Por fortuna, salio bien. Sin ninguna fractura.

- Oh...gracias a Chao.

- Pero digamos, que el golpe que recibio en la cabeza, en ese choque. Le afecto la memoria.

- Y eso... es temporal o permanente?

- Puede que sea permanente. Pero una que otra cosa, si recuerda. Lo mas basico, familia, nombre, escuela y eso. Pero no debes hacerlo recordar cosas, su memoria esta muy debilitada. Por lo que sugiero que descanse un par de semanas.

- Puedo pasar a verlo?

- Si. Claro solo 5 minutos.

- Gracias.

Amy entro a la habitacion, viendo desde una distancia no muy larga, a su erizo, con heridas, acostado en la camilla, no muy despierto. Y con una venda en la cabeza.

- SONIIIIC! Que bueno que estes bien! Me alegro tanto!

- Que pasa? Disculpa.

- Eh?

- Quien eres tu?

***FIN DEL FLASH BLACK***

_Esa pregunta, la que logro destrozarme por completo. Esa pregunta que nunca lograre olvidar por mas que intente. Desde ese dia, supe, que nuestra relacion ya no iba a seguir. Se habia olvidado de mi. De su novia. Pero decidi no tomarle tanta importancia, ya que el doctor me dijo que no le hiciera recordar algo que el aun no se acuerde. Puede que empeore peor su memoria. Decidi alejarme. El poco a poco reinicio su vida, recordando a pocos, y empezando a tener una relacion con Sally. Eso me quebro. Pero puedo seguir adelante. Aunque aveces me pregunto... ¿Donde quedo ese "para siempre"?_

- Estas bien hermanita? .- _Me hablo mi hermano mayor, Shadow._

- Si. Si estoy bien.

- No le hagas caso a esa Sally.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. No me importa lo que haga ella.

- Bien, eso espero hermanita. Por cierto, Sonic, hara una fiesta hoy. Tambien puedes ir tu.

- No gracias hermano.

- Hermanita, se que te duele mucho aun verle la cara, pero no te arruines tu. Ven, vamos a la fiesta a divertirnos.

- Lo pensare. Por ahorita, quiero estar sola en nuestra casa. Acostarme en la cama y relajarme. Llego el invierno y esto es lo que mas me gusta hacer en esta estacion. Por cierto, ya tienes que irte tan pronto a tu trabajo?

- Si. Sabes que tengo que trabajar para manternernos este mes. Adios, y cuidate mucho.- Le besa en la mejilla.

- ¿ A que horas la fiesta?.

- A las ocho. Adios, cuidate.

- Adios.

_-.-.-.-.-.-*_

_El invierno era mi estacion favorita. Era el mes donde habia muchas reuniones familiares, donde todos siempre estabamos reunidos celebrando la navidad. Pero las reuniones familiares se acabaron. Llego que a la mitad de mes discutieron y se pelearon. Y decidieron celebrar cada quien la navidad por su parte. Eso tambien me deprimio. Eramos una familia realmente unida y feliz. Mis padres, tampoco celebran la navidad con Shadow y conmigo. Se van de viaje por un mes entero, hasta que pase la navidad y año nuevo. Por lo cual, Shadow trabaja, y yo me quedo a cargo de la casa. Extraño mucho las navidades, y esta navidad, tambien sera igual. Fria. Antes de empezar a limpiar la alcoba, (tarea encargada de mis padres), estaba en mi casa, viendo el noticiero anunciando, que en un par de dias, llegara una fuerte tormenta de nieve. De pronto suena mi celular, era Blaze. Mi amiga de primaria._

- Ey, Amy!

- Hola.

- Ya supiste que Sonic esta organizando esta fiesta esta noche?

- Si. Pero no pienso ir.

- Vamos Amy! Vuelve! Ve a esa fiesta! Alli estaremos todas! Rouge, Cream, Wave, Sonia, y tus primas Maria y Gitz. Vamos! Se que te duele verle la cara a Sonic, pero al menos diviertete una vez, y esta vez deja tus problemas a un lado! Porfavor ve!

- Esta bien, ire. Ire a esa fiesta.

- Bien, pasare por ti a las 7:40

- Si. Adios.

_Apague el televisor, y me dirigia a la alcoba, tenia que limpiar antes de irme a esa fiesta. Tenia razon Blaze, de vez en cuando tengo que volver a divertirme y dejar mis problemas a un lado. El invierno, sigue siendo mi estacion mas bonita, y tengo qe liberarme un poco de todo esto. Ire a esa fiesta, pese lo que me pese. En la alcoba, habia muchas telarañas y estaba llena de polvo y suciedad. Estaba acomodando unas cajas, pero se me cayo una caja, dejando escapar una fotografia vieja. Era donde estabamos todos reunidos en familia, en una playa, disfrutando la linda vista del sol y del mar. Donde no habia problemas ni ruidos de carros de ciudad echando a perder el momento. Y atras habia otra foto, donde estaba yo saltando encima de Sonic, cuando eramos apenas unos pequeños. Unos infantes. Siento que mis ojos se me iluminan, y dejo escapar una que otra lagrima en silencio._

- Como poder desear que todo vuelva como antes.- _Y de alli, termino de limpiar y acomodar todo, y me dirigo al armario, a preparar mi vestuario. Un vestido blanco, con unas botas negras, aun no hacia tanto frio, asi que si podia llevar ese vestido. Solo faltaba esperar a Blaze._

**CONTINUARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

_En unos minutos mas, llego Blaze, quien ya estaba esperando con mucha prisa. Sali, me ataco el friazo que me golpeaba la cara, pero me cuide poniendome una chamarra encima del vestido. La fiesta seria en la casa de Sonic. Cuando llegue me recibieron con un fuerte abrazo mis primas Gitz y Maria. Estaban igual de entusiasmadas que yo, ya llevabamos años sin vernos. Desde la ultima navidad de hace 4 años. No pude evitar llenar mis ojos de lagrimas, pero gracias a que no habia mucha luz en ese lugar, para que no me vieran con lagrimas. La pista de baile inicio, pero fue detenida gracias a la "genial" entrada de la super novia de Sonic. Sally, con su vestido azul largo, con encajes en el escote. Todos se hicieron a un lado, para cederle el paso hacia Sonic. Cuando llego con él, no pude soportarlo, y decidi irme distraidamente de mis amigas y primas, fingiendo que iba al baño. Me dirigi a la alcoba. Las estrellas brillaban mas hermoso en esta estacion de invierno. _

***FLASH BLACK***

- Je, estas hermosa.

- Porfavor, Sonic. Basta de alagos.- Caminando a su lado.

- Je, solo digo la verdad.- La besa.- Vamos, a un lugar especial.

- Claro.-

El par de erizos se dirigieron a un lugar, un bosque, al centro. Donde todo se veia maravilloso. Como un portal al cielo. Donde Amy quedo muy impresionada al conocer un lugar tan hermoso como ese. Jamas lo habia visto, ni tan real. Sonic, la abrazo de la cintura, y le empezo a dar suaves besos en el cuello. Provocando cosquilleos a Amy, quien se giro y lo beso apasionadamente.

- Te amo.- Le dijo el erizo azul a su amada rosa.

- Yo mas.- Lo besa.

***FIN DEL FLASH BLACK***

- Idiota!.-_Grite por los cielos. La musica estaba alta, asi que no se escucharia nadie. Me tire de rodillas y mis ojos se me hicieron cristalinos, queria llorar. Pero no puedo seguir llorando. Tengo que controlarne, mire el cielo, una vez mas, las estrellas seguian ahi brillando a todo lo que da.- _Al menos ustedes no estan solas.

- Y tu tampoco.- Hablo una sombra, bajando del tejado de la casa.

- Tu... ¿Quien eres?.- _Pregunte. No me contesto, solo camino hacia el brillo de la luz. No podia creerlo, era Sonic.-_ Oh, lo siento.

- ¿Que haces aqui? La fiesta es adentro y hace frio hoy.

- Queria tomar un poco de aire fresco.- Dije parandome.

- Se notaba mientras que gritabas Idiota a alguien. ¿Que pasa?

- Emmm...no nada.- Intentando irse, pero Sonic la detiene.- Eh?

- Cuentame.

- No tiene caso. Me...-Intenta zafarse, pero Sonic aun la tiene, y la arrastra a el.- ¿Que pasa?

- Quiero ayudar. Puedes confiar en mi.

- No pasa nada. Enserio.

- Pues, tus ojos no dicen lo mismo. Vamos...- Le agarra una mejilla. Y en eso le llega un recuerdo.

***FLASH BLACK***

- No me olvides porfavor!.- Llorando con . ?docid=40529076ho sentimentalismo.

***FIN DEL FLASH BLACK***

- Eres Amy, no?.- Pregunto Sonic, acercandose a su rostro.

- Si...- _No sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero no queria que este momento se acabara. Me empeze a acercar a sus labios, no sabia lo que hacia, pero lo que si sabia es que necesitaba besarlo al menos una vez mas._

_- _¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!- Grito una ardilla. Era Sally.

- No nada.- Dijeron ambos erizos separandose sonrojadamente.

- ¿Que sucede Sally?- Pregunto Sonic cambiando de tema.

- Que abajo te estan esperando unos amigos que quieren conocerte.

- Amy! Amy!.-_En ese momento llegaron mis amigas y mis primas buscabdome desesperadamente._

_- _¿Que paso?

- Shadow...

-.-.-.-.-.-

_No podia irme de la fiesta, habia una gran tormenta de nieve y Blaze no podia acompañarme con su carro, eran tiempos dificiles de la tormenta que podia ser muy peligroso ir en el. A fuerzas tenia que quedarme aqui, con la fiesta preocupada. ¿Que le habia pasado a Shadow? Un accidente grave que lo tiene en el hospital. Una hemorragia que no tiene noticias positivas en este momento. Queria llorar. Sonic se fue con Sally a bailar, junto con mis amigas. El no se habia olvidado de ellas, pero de mi si. _

- Hola, soy Sally.

- Hola.- Dije sin animos mientras que veia la pista de baile. Estaba sentada en una esquina.

- Oye, podemos hablar?

- Si. ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Bueno. Tu fuiste ahora la ex-novia de Sonic. Y quiero pedirte un enorme favor.

- ¿Que clase de favor?

- Quiero que te alejes de el. ¿Entendido? Haces un mal tercio aqui en esta fiesta. Yo soy la novia actual, tu eres pasado ya deja su tema atras. No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar. Solo por hoy. Entendido?

- Si. Si.

- Bueno gracias.- Se va.

_Creo... que tiene razon. Debo aprender a superarlo. Soy algo del pasado, ya esto esta acabado. Si sigo asi quedare lastimada y no podre sonreir. Aun hay cosas por las que puedo estar feliz. Como mis amigas, mis primas, mis padres, mi hermano, por un dia mas! No me rindo. Tengo que ser fuerte y dejarlo en paz y dejarle de pensar. Creo que esto... debe ser un adios._

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Ja ja ja, enserio te pasas con lo del ponche Silver!.-Reia Blaze, quien estaba secando con un trapo el chaleco de Silver.

- Blaze, je solo me tropeze.

- Ja ja, ya hallaste la manera de llamar la atencion.- Se reia Gitz, viendo la escena.

- Pobrecito.- Comento Maria.

- Ven? Ya existe alguien que al burlarse de mi, se preocupa por mi!

- Em... Yo lo decia por Shadow. El accidente que tuvo.

- Gracias por el apoyo Maria.

- Oigan por cierto, no han visto a Amy?.- Pregunto Gitz.

- No. Sally!-viendo como Sally pasaba a su lado.- Has visto a Amy?

- Si, creo que se salio de la fiesta, a su casa.

- Oh por Dios! No puede salirse de la fiesta! Viene una fuerte tormenta por aca!

- Ups, pues que mal por ella.- Dijo ultimamente Sally para dirigirse a bailar con los de la fiesta.

En ese momento estaba pasando Sonic junto con Silver y escucho todo.

- Ire por ella yo.

-Tu!?- Exalto Maria.

- No se porque, pero siento que deberia ir por ella.- Menciono ultimamnete para dirigirse hacia la salida.

- Ustedes creen que...- Preguntaba Gitz.

- Si- hablo Rouge acercandose, que se la habia pasado bailando con Knuckles.- Creo que ya se esta acordando de ella.

- Espero que recupere la memoria y se de cuenta que con quien deberia estar hoy, es con Amy.- Digo Maria.

- Ha sufrido tanto por el.- Miro con nostalgia Blaze la puerta por donde habia salido Sonic.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vaya si hace frio.- Se digo asi mismo Sonic, mientras que caminaba por las calles intentando buscar a Amy. Hasta que la vio lastimada tirada en el suelo.- ¡AMY!

.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

-EH?!.- Habia sido de noche. ¿Que pasaba aqui? ¿ En donde estaba? ¿Ese era su cuarto? ¿ Esto era enserio un sueño? ¿ Por que tantas preguntas, cuando podia pararse a llecar? La eriza rosada, se levanto, le dolia un poco la cabeza, se habia dado un fuerte golpe. En el accidente regreso a casa. Pero eso no importaba ahora el dolor, ¿ Quien se habia encargado de ella? ¿ Por que? ¿ Era un conocido? Decidio levantarse de su cama, para caminar a llecar su hogar. Se acordo que Shadow no estaba hoy en casa, se habia quedado en el hospital por unas fracturas que tuvo, despues de que le haya caido encima una cartelera metalica, con tal de salvar a una eriza inocente de 5 años. Fue muy valeroso su acto, al empujar a la pequeña y lastimarse el. Pero en fin, vio desde el pasillo que dirigia hacia la cocina, la luz encendida. ¿ Aun estaba alli la persona que la trajo aqui? Se acerco lentamente para llegar a la cocina. Donde al llecar al sujeto que estaba en ella, la dejo paralizada. ¿Esto era un sueño? O, ¿Es una broma pesada de la vida a ella? Quizas, talvez no fue salvada, solo es la imaginacion que tiene, un sueño mientras sigue tirada en la nieve. Pero todo se le hacia real. Si esto era un juego de la vida, esta partida no era muy recibida para Amy. Se quedo paralizada, no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar.

- So... Sonic..- Logro pronunciar con algo de dificultad, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para hablar con cordura. El erizo azul, al oir su nombre de los labios de la eriza rosa, volteo hacia ella. Estaba de pie. En la entrada. Amy, aun seguia en shock, esto no era un sueño y ya lo sabia. Sus ojos, sin saber por que, se pusieron cristalinos, y en su cabeza todo se empezo a nublar. Sonic, al verla que estaba apunto de desmayarse, corrio hacia ella. Y dejar que su conciencia vuelva.

-Amy!.- Corrio hacia la eriza, quien poco a poco se iba cayendo. Pero logro tomarla y evitar otro golpe hacia ella.- Deberias volver a tu cama, no estas en buenas condiciones para estarte de pie. Vamos, yo te llevare.- Dijo cargandola estilo nupcial, con delicadeza, y fue a su habitacion para dejarla tranquilamente en la cama. Cuando se iba a retirar, la eriza rosa, lo agarro del brazo, mirandolo con los ojos mas cristalinos.

- Que haces aqui Sonic? ¿Que pasa? Quiero a Shadow a mi lado! Dejame ir!- le dijo mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama, sin importar que su pie estaba volviendo a sangrar. Se habia lastimado un poco grave. En realidad, ya no sabia que hacer. Queria varias cosas a la vez. Evitar sufrir con la presencia de Sonic y queria saber donde estaba Shadow y visitarlo. Lo necesitaba tanto. Se sentia de lo peor, y necesitaba urgentemente un abrazo. No podia seguir asi.- Quiero ver a Shadow!

- No puedes, mirate como estas! Amy, tienes que descansar.- Le dijo el erizo, mientras la volvia a recostar en la cama, y se acomodaba con ella. Se taparon, y se acosto a su lado mientras la abrazaba.- Amy, descansa un poco, creo que esto ha sido una dolorosa noche. Duerme, ya veremos mañana si puedes visitarlo.

- Tu... como... porque...estas aqui...

- Fui a buscarte, tus amigas estaban muy preocupadas, ademas de que se acercaba una fuerte tormenta de nieve, y te encontre tirada en la nieve. Te recogi y ahora estas aqui. Pense que te iba a dar una hipotermia. Estabas helada. Tranquila. Lo importante es que estas bien. Ahora descansa.- Le da un beso en la frente y recuesta su cabeza en su pecho.

- So... Sonic.- Le dijo Amy, mientras se sonrojaba un poco. La vida le estara dando una oportunidad? No, solo sera un pasatiempo. Hizo caso, y cerro sus ojos. Estaba demasiada adolorida y cansada.

-.-.-

Desperto, eran las 8:57 de la mañana. Estaba sola en su cama, si, quizas todo fue un sueño. Se levanto, pero aun tenia su pierna con sangre.

_Bueno, despues de todo, no todo fue un sueño.-_ Camino por los pasillos, para llegar a la cocina. Y alli estaba el. El. Todo lo que paso ayer, no fue un sueño, fue verdad. En la cocina, estaba Sonic cocinando unos hotcakes y hablaba por celular.

- Si, Amy esta bien. Yo la cuidare este fin de semana. No se preocupen, estaremos en contacto con ustedes, alli le avisas a mi madre porfavor que me quedare con Amy por unos dias. Y que no se preocupe. Estaremos bien. Si, si adios.- Hablaba el erizo azul, cuando termino, colgo el celular y lo dejo aun lado para seguir cocinando. Despues de un minuto, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la eriza, que estaba escondida en la entrada.- Oh, Amy! Vaya ya despertaste. Te estoy preparando unos hotcakes para que desayunes, espero que si te gusten.

- Emm... si. Son mi desayuno favorito en los inviernos. Te ayudo?

- No hace falta, ya casi termino. Sientate en la mesa, luego voy para alla.

Amy hizo caso y se fue a sentar en la mesa. La mañana habia sido muy fria, aun estaba nevando y parecia que la tormenta llegaria siempre en la noche de hoy. En unos minutos despues llego Sonic, colocando el plato con 3 hotcakes en frente de ella. Amy solo miro con gusto y se dispuso a comerlos con el. Cuando terminaron, la mañana se hizo muy callada, y Sonic para mejorar el ambiente decidio ver una pelicula con ella juntos. La primera que saliera, y fue una de amor.

Cuando termino esa pelicula ya como por la tarde, Amy tenia los ojos cristalinos. Esa pelicula tenia algunas semejanzas con lo que vivio con Sonic. Y eso aun le dolia mucho, por mas que queria superarlo no podia. Sonic al notar su presencia callada y sus ojos cristalinos, decidio preguntarle que era lo que pasaba.

- Algunas... vez... tu... Te acuerdas como era tu mundo antes de perder tu memoria?

- No me acuerdo muy bien por hoy. Lo unico que me acuerdo es que tenia una novia, a la cual amaba con todo alma y corazon. Ella es unica. Y muy valioso para mi. Solo recuerdo que choque y desperte en un hospital. Lo unico que me dijeron esque Sally era mi novia, dudo un poco, pero ella se ve realmente unica.-

_Cada palabra que decia era como un cuchillazo en mi cuerpo que me cortaba. Esas palabras, "unica", ¿es que realmente no se acordaba quien era esa novia? ¿Por que esas palabras se las dirige a ella? ¿ Por que no es capaz de recordar bien que esa novia soy yo? A la que tanto, busca, piensa, admira, valora. Por que no se da cuenta que soy yo?! Sonic date cuenta de que la novia de la que hablas soy yo. Soy yo. Esa soy yo._

- Y seguro crees que Sally es la que tu veias como novia de tus recuerdos?.- Pregunto Amy, mientras tenia la cabeza baja, y oscura. Mientras su fleco tapaba sus ojos cristalinos e intentaba ocultarse esas lagrimas, que no tardarian en salir.

- Hay algo importante que he olvidado y debo recordar?.- Pregunto Sonic curioso. No entendia a donde iba esto Amy, y porque su cara se habia hecho oscura, ni su actitud. ¿Era acaso la pelicula?

***FLASH BLACK***

- Su memoria esta muy debilitada. No le haga recordar nada importante. Si es importante, el tarde o temprano lo recordara. Pero no le haga recordar, el solo con el paso del tiempo se recuperara.

***FIN DEL FLASH BLACK***

- Si que eres un idiota Sonic!- Le grito la herida desesperada mientras le empezaba a dar puñetazos en el pecho, como niña pequeña que pega cuando esta enojada por algo que quiere y no tiene.- ¡¿ Por que no eres capaz de recordar quien enserio es tu novia de la que dices?! ¿Por que tanto te cuesta recordarme? ¿ Por que te olvidaste de mi? Me prometiste que no lo harias.- Le siguio reclamando donde ya no podia aguantarse mas las lagrimas. Y las dejo salir.- DIME PORQUE? COMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO? COMO HAS PODIDO OLVIDARME DE ESTA MANERA?! COMO, PORQUE?!

Esto dejo atonito a Sonic, acaso...ella es la que era su novia? Aveces la soñaba con una promesa, pero el sueño era mayormente borroso, por lo que al despertar ya no recordaba mucho. Eso es lo que querian decir sus sueños relacionados con ella? Por que se sentia apenado por todo lo que le decia Amy? No sabia que decir. Estaba en shock. Es decir, despues de su accidente siempre la concocio como una eriza alegre en todo, siempre con una sonrisa que animaba a todos, feliz, dulce, tierna con un enorme corazon con los niños pobres. Ella siempre apoyaba a todo el mundo desde que la volvio a conocer. Habia escuchado los mejores rumores de ella. Que era genial y todo. Jamas la habia visto de una manera tan deprimente con un estado tan bajo. Y menos con esas lagrimas. Jamas habia recordado haberla visto llorar, ni triste. Eso le daba un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. Es el el causante de su sufrimiento? Si. Lo sabia perfectamente. Le sujeto las manos a la eriza rosa, para detener que siga golpeandole. A lo que ella lo vio fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos tenian una inmensa profundidad de tristeza que no podia ser comparada por nadie. No penso mas. Se acerco a el en un movimiento rapido y lo beso. No le importaba como reaccionaria el. Solo queria un beso mas, para tomarlo como una despedida a los sentimientos guardados que tenia hacia Sonic, su ex-novio. Lo beso con toda pasion, como si en verdad, eso fueran los ultimos segundos de sus vidas. Y los aprovecharia al maximo. Sus lagrimas aun salian, y no dejaban de salir. Sonic, no supo como actuar mas que aceptar su beso, con los ojos abierto. ¿ Por que le hacen parecidos esos labios? Quizas era ella. Era ella a la que buscaba de su pasado.

- Yo... lo siento.- Le dijo Amy, mientras se separaba de el, y se levantaba del sillon.- Ire a salir por un momento.- Sin mas que decir, se dirigio hacia la puerta de su casa, se puso una chamarra y se salio corriendo. No podia evitar seguir recordando todos esos momentos que habia pasado con el. Y sabia que aunque se propuso superarlo, no podia. Verlo, era lo que le impedia seguir adelante y volver a recordar todos esos momentos que le destrozaban y partian una y otra vez su corazon.

Sonic, por otro lado, se toco sus labios. No podia creer lo que habia pasado hace segundos, y menos con Amy. No sabia porque, pero sabia que habia algo de su pasado con ella. Ya no cabia duda en eso. Asi que decidio salir de su casa e ir a buscar respuestas. Con el amigo que sabe que puede confiar siempre: Tails. Quiere saber todo lo que fue antes de su accidente. Sin importar las consecuencias. Era algo que queria saberlo y lo mas pronto posible que se pueda.

.-.-.-

_CONTINUARA~~~~*_


End file.
